five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rage the Hedgehog/RTH Character Reviews - Jeff Red
"Hellooooo, if your hearing this, chances are the man you usually hear is dead, but hey that's okay, cause look at your camera!" ~''Jeff Blood night 7 '''Who's Jeff Blood? Wasn't his name Jeff Red? Oooh, we're off to a great start here aren't we!' Appearance A young man in a white hoodie, he has pure white skin and is the janitor at the pizzeria, he has red face paint on making a huge smile across his face, he has a carving knife in his hoodie. I already knew this would be inspired by Jeff the Killer, but really? His appearence is almost exactly like Jeff the Killer, I would change this. From this section, I rate it a 3/10, simply because it's almost an exact copy of Jeff the Killer. Personality Jeff is insane, optimistic, naive, childish, sadistic and violent, he usually stays with the cutting crew in the kitchen, he lives off guard meat and pizza, this is usually when he hasn't taken a pill a stop his schizophrenia. Jeff when he has taken his pill and isntt drunk is, sad, lonely, caring, over-protective, will do anything to protect the cutting crew. Jeff when he's drunk, is bloodthirsty, ruthless, will kill anything in his way, is known to do crazy things that could threaten someoness life, or even his own. So he has schizophrenia, at least he isn't a COMPLETE copy of Jeff the Killer. I do like how when he doesn't take the pill and when he does determines his personality, almost like two split ones. Original(not sarcasam). Again, his personality is pretty heavily based of Jeff the Killer, so i'll give this section a 5/10. Backstory Jeff was locked in the pizzeria during the summer holidays when he was 9, his Mother filed a missing person report, and he was announced dead after the entire summer holidays not being able to be found, truth was he found the golden Freddy costume and hid in it, whenever a person or animatronic came in, he was driven insane after the first week there, and the animatronic accepted him as an animatronic as they all killed the night guard together, and he always wore the golden Freddy suit, he's lived there 9 years after that, being raised by the cutting crew, he never came outside so he's almost pure white. Oh yay, the backstory! Hopefully this isn't Jeff the Killer fulled. Thankfully, it isn't. The backstory is about half original, half not. It's pretty generic in the way that he was locked in the pizzeria, but one thing im wondering is HOW? Did the other animatronics lock him in? Did he accidently lock himself in? Or something else entirely? I do like that he drove himself insane from doing all that stuff for the first week. Good touch. The way he's pure white is good, at least it's explained. I give this section a 6/10. Behavior He spawns in 3 different places, the supply closet, the kitchen or back stage he will then randomly wander, till he's at the office. Nothing really wrong here, so I won't rate it. Mental/Physical disorders *congenital insensitivity to pain *schizophrenia *post traumatic stress disorder *spilt personality disorder Okay, some disorders. The insensitivity to pain part worries me, meaning won't that be a little god mod-ish if he can't feel pain as much as others? Also, that's a lot of disorders. Makes me feel bad for the guy. I give this section a 7/10. Relationships Freddy He is good friends with Freddy, as he and Golden Freddy helped him out by giving him the Golden Freddy suit. Bonnie They don't get along he still doesn't agree that humans should help kill the night guards Chica They don't really talk much, It's usually just a "Hi" whenever there in the same room together Foxy They are very good friends, Foxy was the third animatronic to help him out, rarely you can see Jeff on Foxy's back when he's running down the hall The Cutting Crew He likes everyone in the cutting crew and has a crush on Amity Kingsland Okay, the relationships are alright. I don't see how Jeff agreeing humans should help ties into his relationship with Bonnie, but whatever. Like almost every character I see, he's friends with Foxy. I don't really know what "The Cutting Crew" Is, a link would be appreciated, but im guessing the relationships are alright for that section. Section Rating: 5/10 Trivia *Cityws' first human *Appearance is heavily based off Jeff the Killer, but personality wise he's much more like ticci Toby, kudos to kastoway and creator of Jeff the killer *His theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grDHsfoZfpY *Like Jeff The Killer, he carves a smile into his dead victims *He can be seen smoking in the supply closet, so he is confirmed to be a smoker Trivia is alright, personally I thought his personality is more JTK based, that "Ruthless, dangerous" type of thing, even though Ticci Toby is a lot like that. If no one knows what these characters are, they are creepypastas, supposed to be creepy stories. The theme song is good, but it's a video that says Jeff the Killer on it, so obviously, the creator was searching for JTK related songs or he/she found it and caught his/her eye. Wow, could this get more JTK like? Carving a smile into his victims? Okay, I give this a 4/10. 'Total Rating(not part of the character)' The character is decent, I think it has a lot of potential, it is just overshadowed by mountains and mountains of JTK and Ticci Toby. Try and spend more time on the character, thinking of more original things to put with him, and I think it would be better. This character will be forgotten(unless you go back to the page) in T-minus 1 day. Yup already forgot.(A rating of 4) Category:Blog posts